


Good Days

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Choking, Hand Kink, M/M, Rimming, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is having a bad day;with waking up way to late to having his car not working, but never to fear Tsuna for Spanner is here and to make things better! 48x27 Spanner x Tsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Amamo Akira owns KHR**
> 
> **Warnings** : It's M-rated so expect explicit language, explicit sex, rimming, hand kink, throat choking

\--------

Tsuna always had bad luck come his way to having near death experiences, to being bad at asking out someone skills, with having animals always trying to eat him up, and oh gosh test scores, and most of all was being late to everything. He could never get a break once in his life or at least it never seemed like it. Hopefully one of those days would come to him soon. It seems like today isn't his lucky day though well that is before a handsome man comes and help out….ahhh life could be so nice to him some days. This was just the break he needed even if it started off horribly.

Tsuna woke up late that morning which was bad really really bad. He was so incredibly late. He had to wake up at eight each morning to go work as a professor at Namimori College. Yeah that's right they accepted him as a professor. But don't get anything wrong it wasn't his grades that got him hired, it was for his superb cooking skills. So he wasn't technically a professor but more of professional chef that went in everyday to go and teach students the art of cooking, which is very very veryyy necessary for life. He was late all the time anyways to the College but he always made it to the College on time though usually four minutes before the bell rang but this time he was twenty minutes late. It was probably because he stayed up late last night as he was caught up in reading this really good erotica that made him sleep in. The reason why hated being so late was because Tsuna always had to try and dodge the owner of the College—Hibari when he was late. The sadistic man always tried beat up on the late professor at any give time. Even when he was in town and he just happened to run paths across with the man. Like was it because Tsuna's face bothered him or maybe some shit went down in their past lives or some stupid shit like that. Meh whatever that did not matter at the moment.

He stumbled out of bed tripping on sheets stumbling to the floor. He popped up from the ground to look up at the time by his bedside table. Tsuna let out his accustomed 'hieeeee' when he noticed that he was late more than he ever has been before. He struggled as he pulled at the sheets that were tangled up around them. _'Ugh c'mon c'mon.'_ He finally got out with a huff quickly running to his closet. Tsuna yanked open his light brown sliding doors to his closet. He shuffled through his clothes and hangers looking for a shirt that he liked. He picked out a black and white sweater. Quickly tugging it over himself since he didn't have a night shirt on.

He ran over to his dresser opening the top drawer finding a nice pair of socks as he lent on his dresser to put them on he then put on his tight black boxers tugging them on. He slammed the top drawer shut. He opened the second drawer taking some black dress pants out while shutting the drawer behind him, he nearly tripped as one leg got caught in the pants. Now that he was dressed he just had to clean up and find his dress shoes.

He went into the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. He took his comb in hand that was on the sink. He tugged it fast upwards throughout his hair cringing in pain every time he went through a tangle. He sat the comb down when he was done to reach for his deodorant. He applied it to both of his underarms. When finished he ran downstairs finding his dress shoes on the first step.

He slid them on twirling around to face the kitchen to go get some food and drink in his system, breakfast is supposed to be the most important meal of the day. He took some apple juice out of fridge drinking it right of the jug before putting it back. He looked around inside the fridge for his apple—which he found. He took it out biting into it while shutting the fridge door behind him. He looked over to the microwave where the time was shown in digital green letters reading 8:36a.m. _'Ahh crap crap.'_ He hurried out the door grabbing his keys and phone that he always left on the round table near the door.

Tsuna locked the door behind while pocketing his phone in his front pocket. He walked out to his beat up 2004 grey Honda getting in while putting his keys in the ignition. The brunette just sat in the driver's seat trying to finish his apple, once he finished he threw it out into the revved up the car as it ran for a while but he suddenly heard a loud pop followed by a wierd noise afterwards resulting in the car to stop running. He panicked as he tried to start the car up more but it wouldn't even start. "Are you freaking kidding me." Tsuna yelled out as he hit the steering wheel. He reached into his pocket pulling out his Android smartphone.

The panicked brunette dialed Gokudera waiting as for silver haired boy to pick up. The dial time stopped as Gokudera answered on the first ring. "Goku—"

"Hello Tenth what's up? Can I do something for you tenth!?" Gokudera's eager voice interrupted him. _'Gokudera has always called me tenth since I came in tenth in the top fifty best chefs of the country. Ah good times.'_

"R-right. Um do you know how to fix cars?" Gokudera was smart a freaking genius actually so he had to know how.

"No I'm so sorry Tenth please forgive me Tenth! But I know this mechanic who can fix literally anything. His name is Spanner so just gives this number a call and he'll come out and fix it, I promise he's good cuz I'll only give Tenth the best." Tsuna jotted the number in his head immediately thanking him and hanging up on him. _'Gokudera could be so silly sometimes.'_ He got out of his car leaning up against it to take in the fresh morning air to calm himself down.

Tsuna dialed the number waiting for a while before a deep lazy voice answered. "This is Spanner."

' _Wow he hot…but now is not the time to be thinking that damnit.'_

"U-um hello Spanner-san, I have a problem with my car and it won't start."

"Hm what's your location and I'll be there." Tsuna heard clinking on the other side of the phone and light slurping.

 _'T-that's hot…urgh I'm doing it again, man that book from last night sure got me going.'_ Tsuna told Spanner his location as he waited out beside his car.

He had he eyes closed with his head back on the hood his arms were crossed around him. It was quiet beside the birds around him and wind blowing the trees and grass gently. Setting a comfortable tone around him calming him down more as he breathed in and out. It was broken when he heard a loud rumbling truck enter his driveway. _'How much time went by?'_ He opened his eyes quickly at the disruption. Tsuna looked to find a grey tow truck parked in his driveway. On the rearview mirror seemed to be tiny little robots hung around it. A blonde haired man jumped out shutting the squeaky metal door behind him. He wore a baggy green jumpsuit which was zipped down most of the way. The jumpsuit had two pockets near his breasts with two others close to his waist. The blonde wore a white shirt underneath. His sleeves had blue cuffs that were pulled up to his forearms. His his collar pulled up to his neck and last he wore black boots with his pants rolled some ways up which also had blue cuffs. His hair was shaggy with some strands around his eyes. He had one cute curl in his hair. ' _Oh my gosh. He is so damn hot and tall. Was this the guy I was talking to!?'_

The blonde man glanced around swirling his sucker around in his mouth. His heavy green eyes looked at the cute boy in front of him who was staring back at him with his mouth open a bit. _'This young little clam is cute.'_

"You must be the cute little clam that called. So are you into cars? I need one heck of a jack." Spanner said as he walked towards the head of the broken down that looked like smoke was coming from the hood.

Tsuna felt himself sweat drop. ' _Is that supposed to be a compliment!? And what the hell does he mean by jack, what is that supposed to mean!?'_

"Um yeah t-that's me, so do you mind looking under my hood." He gestured to the car that was making a weird rattling noise from somewhere in it.

Spanner looked up quickly from his observation of the car. The boy looked completely oblivious to what he said. He smirked at the brunette his sucker moving along with it. "I wouldn't mind looking under your hood at all, young clam." The way he said it made Tsuna blush and look away. He still completely missed the innuendo.

"R-right so if you would—" The brunette gestured to the car—"please continue." Tsuna went to go stand next to Spanner as the man lifted the hood taking the rod out from it to stand the hood up.

The blonde took out some gray gloves from his back pocket putting them on. Spanner looked underneath the hood that was permitting much steam and heat. He covered his mouth with his gloved hand while the other tried clearing it closed his eyes as he turned away using his sweater to cover his nose. He blinked open one eye as he turned back to the clearing grayness. "Is-is that normal."

Spanner leaned in more looking raising an eyebrow as he looked around inside when he answered Tsuna. "Mm not at all young clam, seems like you have a broken exhaust system and quite a few other things." He leaned back out to look at Tsuna who was frowning. "What type of lube do you use on your pushrod?"

The brunette spluttered over his words. _'A-a pushrod? Oh oh right ok yeah that one thing in the vehicle. Was that just an innocent question? No there's no way he looks like he's smirking!'_

"T-the g-good kind!' He stammered out finally.

"Oh is that so. Well I use the good kind to clam but this never happens to me." He pulled his sucker out—well now stick and threw it in the grass.

"W-what the hell don't do that!" He watched as Spanner ignored him to pull out a light pink odd shaped sucker out of his breast pocket. Unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth.

"So just let me grease your rod and you'd be good to go with the pushrod. After that I'd love to work on…other things." Spanner drawled out leaving Tsuna a blushing mess because that most certainly was not just simple talk he was hinting at something lewd. Spanner walked back to his tow truck leaning up over the back of the grey metal railing to get a red tool box out.

"Just give me a few moments and I'm sure I could get your engine started." Spanner muttered out as he got back in front on the car.

' _He's doing this on purpose._ ' Tsuna thought to himself as he looked at Spanner who was kneeling on the ground over his tool box to retrieve some oil and a dipping stick.

The tall blond got back up to back under the hood. He unscrewed the cap from inside taking the dipstick and dipping it in a pipe. "Little clam, I'd like to dip my stick and check your oil."

"No no my oil is perfectly fine. Thank you very much." The brunette watched Spanner crack his neck to he side with his shoulder revealing a strange tattoo on his neck.

"T-that's a weird tattoo you got there. And I've noticed that you have a weird accent to, I know it's Italian but you have a different sound to it."

"Well aren't you full of insults." The blonde said as he removed the dipstick seeing that there wasn't much oil on it at all. He smirked as he heard Tsuna stammer out an apology. "But if you must know little clam. I'm from Britain but my grandfather took me out to live in Italy. "

"Oh well that really is interesting Spanner-san. Can you still talk in British?" Tsuna looked eager to know more about the sexy mechanic as he stepped closer to him as he lent his hip on the car, to look down at the working Spanner.

"Mm not really. Grandfather and I left when I was 'bout five. So I don't know much of the language." He reached back down to get a rusted wrench.

Tsuna heard wrenching noises from under his hood as Spanner worked. It was quiet besides the wrench and the birds. ' _Well seems like I'm not going to work today, but that's fine because it seems like I can get something out of it today.'_

"Spanner-san when you're done with my car, you should come inside the house to see if you can get my motor running."

The blonde jerked up from loosening a bolt from the exhaust system. Hitting his head hard against the hood of the car letting out a hiss of pain as he did so but, quickly revived as he showed the most emotion yet since he arrived. "You mean that little clam?"

Tsuna giggled at Spanner reaching up to touch his cute little curl running the smooth blonde hair between who fingers. "How about you come find out. I'll be in the living room waiting" Tsuna said as he went back to the car leaning in to get his keys out from the ignition. He glanced over out the window to see Spanner bent down in the hood working more fast since he got here.

He put his keys back in the door unlocking it. Tsuna walked inside putting them on the round table near the door. He pulled his phone out dialing the College telling the office worker he couldn't make it because of the broke car. The brunette hung up pocketing his phone is his back pocket

He walked into the living room sitting down on his white loveseat. ' _Heh…there'll be some lovin' later.'_ He reached over to the coffee table where he laid down his book from last night. _'I've got some time to spare so I should get some reading done.'_

It was about two hours later when Spanner came in all sweaty looking with grease over his jumpsuit with some grease marks on his face as he wore some clear goggles atop his head. He lazily roamed over things with his heavy eyes. He looked to see the young clam staring back at him—mouth agape and eyes wide. He strode over to the little clam sitting on the white loveseat.

Tsuna watched as Spanned came over and stopped in front of the sofa and…and started taking off his jumpsuit! "S-spanner what are you doing!" Tsuna squeaked. ' _I know we were going to fuck but what's he doing undressing in the living room!?'_

"Mm young clam I'm all greasy. You wouldn't like your white couch dirty right?" Spanner explained as he bent down to take off his boots one at time sitting them next to the couch. He slid his dirty mechanic suit off as it just slid down his body when he took his arms out of it. The blonde was left standing in tight green boxers and his tight white shirt that hugged his body showing off his prominent muscles. Tsuna gaped as he saw Spanner's muscles move when he moved his arms up to take off his goggles.

Tsuna sat his book down on the table next to him turning back quickly to watch Spanner as he sat back with his legs spread. Tsuna gulped at the bulge showing through the others boxers. _'He isn't even hard yet and he's this big…'_

Spanner turned his attention to Tsuna who was shuffling around to take off his pants and shirt just leaving himself in his black boxers he moved to get closer to the blonde man. The brunette sat himself on Spanner who was smirking in amusement. Tsuna sat up closer to sit right on the blonde's large bulge. Tsuna gasped quietly at the feel of Spanner on his ass.

The blonde moved his hands to hold Tsuna's hips making a soft noise as he did so when Tsuna sat down on him. "Mm does the young clam want me to fuck him?" He asked in a lazy tone as he watched the way the brunette moaned softly biting at his lip nodding at Spanner's question.

"Spanner-san please please fuck me." He leant in to kiss the side of the blonde's mouth to move onto his chapped lips. He tasted so good like…strawberry suckers. Spanner opened his mouth having Tsuna to move his tongue in. The brunette's small pink tongue invaded the blondes mouth slithering inside wet and obscene. The mechanic's hot breath surrounded him as he took in the wet noises they both made. Tsuna let out little whimpering noises as he licked inside at Spanner's smooth cheeks while he went over every crevice in the mechanic's mouth. He sucked Spanner's tongue hard muscle in his mouth before letting go to breath in air.

Tsuna panted as he breathed in the cool air around him. He looked at Spanner's darkened green eyes as the blonde leaned down to suck at Tsuna's pulse point he bit down soft than harder making the flushed brunette yell out. Tsuna rocked his hips back and forth on the mechanic's hardening cock. He felt Spanner's large hands tighten around him as he heard Spanner groan right next to his ear.

"Mm young clam lean over the couch arm." Tsuna moved off of Spanner getting on his knees to lean over the arm of the couch. He felt Spanners large hands pull down his boxers sliding them all the way off his slim legs. He waited a bit in silence until he heard shuffling behind him and a wrapper being undone. He let out a surprised noise as he felt a hand pull apart his left ass cheek a wet but hard object was put between his ass cheeks running down over his twitching hole.

"Oh Spanner-san w-what's that." Tsuna tried to look behind him just to see a now naked Spanner who was looking down at his hole. _'He has a really sexy body.'_

His green eyes glanced up to look at Tsuna's large brown eyes. "It's just a sucker clam." He moved it around more putting the flat side to his rim rubbing it up and down on his hole.

Tsuna squeezed his thighs together. "What are you going to do." The brunette watched as Spanner removed the sucker putting it in his mouth sucking it once before he put it between Tsuna's lips. The male was told to suck on of to which he did. ' _Well...this is different.'_ He thought as he turned back around. His taste buds immediately recognized the taste of grape. He nearly choked on the sucker when he felt a warm tongue touch his hole.

Spanner pressed his tongue flat against the muscle, licked up along the crack of his ass and across the the muscle of his entrance, and up to his balls. Tsuna moaned out Spanner's name while the blonde made 'mmm' noises while he ate out Tsuna's ass. The noises made by the mechanic was turning him on even more because the vibrations were going right to his pink hole.

"So tasty young clam." The blonde said as he leant back a bit sending his hot breath onto Tsuna's twitching hole. He dived back in hearing the brunette moan out much louder. He dragged his tongue across it the pucker and pulled apart the cheeks of his ass to get in deeper, pressing just the tip of his tongue inside.

"Spanner-san oh Spanner it felts so good. Please give me more." He pushed his hips back more trying to get more of Spanner. Tsuna felt Spanner's hand hold his hole up pushing his tongue further in while his other hand massaged his thigh.

Tsuna finished the sucker blowing out the stick from his mouth. He felt Spanner move his hand from his thigh. Thick fingers poked at his mouth. "Spanner-san I love your fingers…they're so thick and long." He mumbled getting a faint squeeze and muffles 'yeah' from behind him. He took them in his mouth sucking on all three digits at the same time. He nipped at a few of them as he slicked each of them up.

When they were slick enough Spanner removed his fingers a trail of saliva connecting them with the brunettes plump lips. He rubbed his forefinger and thumb together feeling the slickness. He pressed wet a finger to his hole. Tsuna moaned wantonly as Spanner pushed in a thick finger deeply rubbing his warm walls. "Yes, yes, yesss Spanner ah ah Spanner-san." Spanner pushed another finger in scissoring Tsuna's tight ass.

The blonde mechanic licked around his own fingers at Tsuna's hole. He pressed his tongue in more deeper rubbing it inside the brunette's twitching asshole. He pushed his fingers in and out, to pull open Tsuna up wider. He added another slick finger, spreading with open wider. "Spanner-san oh god please fuck me now baby." Tsuna made loud whimpering noises as he wiggles his fat ass backwards fucking himself on Spanner's thick fingers and wet tongue.

"Shush little clam. I've got to get you wide open for me to be able to fit inside you." He used his thumb to open up Tsuna's gaping hole more. He blew gently inside the twitching hole.

"Ahhh Spanner-san." Spanner removed a hand patting at Tsuna's fat ass. He took his fingers out of Tsuna getting a whine from him. He leaned down to his jumpsuit opening a pocket to get some vehicle lube. He poured some of rubbing it all over his cock.

Tsuna felt a fat thickness be pushed between his ass cheeks. A slick wetness touched his asshole nudging his ass open. By the time Spanner was inside all the way to the hilt, Tsuna was trembling and moaning for more. Spanner let out a long moan.

Spanner pulled out just leaving his head inside before he thrust forward causing Tsuna to almost fall forward. "Ahh Spanner-san more moreee." Spanner moved his hands to Tsuna's hip fucking him hard and merciless. His cock felt so good in the warm velvet walls of Tsuna. So tight and warm, like fucking a virgin. The blonde growled as Tsuna purposely tightened himself around Spanner's fat cock. He slapped Tsuna's ass his large hand leaving beautiful red marks on his ass.

"Be…ugh good little ugh clam, or your ain't getting a treat." Tsuna moved his hips back meeting Spanner's own thighs as his balls hit the back of Tsuna's legs.

Tsuna tightened his grip on the arm leaning up for more leverage to fuck himself harder. He turned around to face towards Spanner's scrunched up face. He gritted out between moans, "A-and ahhh w-what's that S-Spanner-san?" Tsuna yelled out when his prostate was found, the blonde pounded into it repeatedly. "Ohhh fuck fuck yes god damn fuck me there, baby mmm."

"Mmm my cum is your treat. Do you like that clam, when I fuck into you? I'll give ya more." He brought up a strong hand wrapping it around Tsuna's pretty little throat making his eyes widen. He tightened down making the panting brunette's throat constrict. His adam's apples moves against the others hand at the weight on his throat. Tsuna felt fingers prob at his open panting mouth. Tsuna's moans were more labored now as he became a little bit lightheaded. He tapped two fingers against Spanner's bulging muscular arm hoping he'd get the hint and he did. Spanner stopped his hold on his throat as well as his movements—running a hand through Tsuna's soft brown hair as the other gasped for air.

When Tsuna said he was 'ok' he continued in fucking Tsuna's prostate. He reached a hand down—the one that was patting Tsuna's hair—to his small leaking cock. He fisted it tightly feeling the cum trail down his hand. Spanner ran his thumb over the slit digging at it while scratching it once. Tsuna tightened this time for real. His cum shot down on the couch followed by a "Spanner-san fuck ahh ahhh cuming!" Spanner emptied his cum right into Tsuna hitting his prostate one last time with a groan of 'Fuckkk.'

They both laid boneless on the couch until Spanner got a call. The blonde reached down lazily finding the phone and answering it. Tsuna dazed out as he listened to Spanner's lazy drawls. Falling asleep on the couch naked.

He woke up five hours later sore in the throat and ass. Tsuna was covered with his shirt. ' _Where did Spanner-san go? Oh wait that's right he most likely had work to do.'_ He looked over at the coffee table to see a note beside it.

'Young clam I had more work to do, so I had to leave, but give me a call anytime you want to- Spanner.' Tsuna smiled and squealed—then let out a groan in pain as he held his neck—because Spanner wanted him to call again. He reached down putting all his clothes on. He checked the time on his phone then went to text Gokudera.

To: Gokudera

1:26 p.m

I liked that mechanic he was really great thanks Gokudera :D

To: Tenth

1:29 p.m

Anything for the Tenth :D

Tsuna laid his phone back down and picked up his book to begin reading it.

The next morning Tsuna called Spanner since he didn't have work today.

"This is Spanner." He heard that familiar drawl and clinking of the sucker hitting his teeth.

"Hi Spanner-san I need another thing for you to fix."

"Oh it's you young clam. What can I do for you today?"

"Well my ass is broke…can you come fix it?" He heard a chuckle at the other end."Mmm sure thing little clam, I have been needing another jack, see ya soon."

\------


End file.
